<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensual Comfort by bloodyboxers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690716">Sensual Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboxers/pseuds/bloodyboxers'>bloodyboxers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moaning, Sensual Play, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboxers/pseuds/bloodyboxers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo comforts Ishimaru after he was beaten up while walking home late at night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensual Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondo was starting to worry, Taka was never usually out this late.<br/>
"Where the fuck is he?!" Mondo said under his breath walking out the front of their house and sitting on the porch. After another hour of Mondo panicking of Ishimaru's whereabouts he saw somebody staggering up to the house. Mondo quickly stood up defensively ready to yell to whoever was there before realising it was Ishimaru. Mondo ran up to him.<br/>
"Hey where were you?!" Mondo hugged him, Ishimaru let out a whimper. Mondo pulled back and realised Ishimaru was all bruised and bloody. "Babe what the fuck happened to you?"<br/>
"I-Inside" Ishimaru choked out.<br/>
"Okay baby" Mondo picked up Ishimaru and took him inside.<br/>
Mondo laid Ishimaru down on their couch and went to grab some ice for him.<br/>
"W-What the hell happened?!" Mondo asked Ishimaru after bringing him the ice.<br/>
"S-Some guys jumped me" He responds weakly "I should've known better than to walk home this late"<br/>
"I swear to fucking God I will find and kill the fuckers who did this to you!" Mondo yells and gets up.<br/>
"No! Please stay with me" Ishimaru grabs Mondo's hand "Everything hurts" Mondo goes against his instinct to find the people and avenge his lover but instead succumbs to the instinct to sooth, comfort and protect him. Mondo goes and his knees next to Ishimaru on the couch still holding his hand and says.<br/>
"Okay, I'll stay" And gives Ishimaru a light kiss on the forehead.<br/>
"I-I think I need to h-have a bath, I-I'm pretty dirtied up" Ishimaru says.<br/>
"I can help with that" Mondo says seductively and starts to unbutton Ishimaru's shirt. Mondo runs his finger down the middle of Ishimaru's chest down to his pants which he starts to unbutton and unzip. Mondo puts his face over Ishimaru's chest. Ishimaru feels his breath warming his cold body, he lets out a light moan. Mondo starts to kiss and lick Ishimaru's pec and nipple, Ishimaru starts to moan. Mondo gets on top of Ishimaru, making sure not to hurt him in his fragile state and starts to kiss him. Their tongues twisting and dancing, letting them explore each others mouths. Ishimaru feels Mondo's erection rubbing against his leg. After a few more minutes of them making out Mondo pulls away.<br/>
"Now we have to get you in the bath" Mondo says softly. Ishimaru grabs Mondo's ass in protest and pulls him down so both of their erect penises are rubbing on each other. Mondo whispers in Ishimaru's ear.<br/>
"We can continue this in the bath" Ishimaru agreeing with the compromise lets go of Mondo. Mondo takes off Ishimaru's shirt and begins to pull off his pants and underwear while also getting a grab of his dick. Mondo picks up Ishimaru again.<br/>
"Sorry if I'm grabbing your ass" Mondo says "It's a habit I can't seem to shake" Both of them let out a little laugh. Mondo lowers Ishimaru's body into the bath.<br/>
"Now let's get you cleaned up"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>